<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season of Giving by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670843">Season of Giving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous: Prompt number 1 with bucky pls</p><p>1. You got me a present?? But we hate each other AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Season of Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holiday season. You loved this time of year. Everyone was so cheerful, you loved seeing the Christmas decorations up, and you loved giving presents. Nothing could ruin your joyful mood.</p><p>“Hey there, dollface” Oops. Nevermind.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and faced the source of the voice, “What the fuck do you want, Barnes?”</p><p>He looked at you with a smug grin on his face, “It looked like you were enjoying yourself in that little head of yours, so I thought I might ruin the moment.”</p><p>You glared at him. You and Bucky shared a mutual hatred for each other. You two were constantly bickering and trying not to kill each other. It annoyed the team, especially Steve, and they just wanted you two to get along, “You know, Barnes, they say Christmas time is the season of giving. So why don’t you give me some space?” You pushed him back out of your personal space.</p><p>He shook his head, “See, I’m not one for giving. Unless it’s in the bedroom, that is.” He winked at you.</p><p>You gagged, “I think I’m going to throw up.” You pushed passed him.</p><p>“What? Is sleeping with me really that distasteful to you?”</p><p>“I’d rather kill myself than sleep with you, Barnes!” You called out as you continued to walk away.</p><hr/><p>Bucky watched as you walked away and his playful smirk turned into a frown. He didn’t hate you. Not really. Quite the opposite. But he knew you would never feel the same. You absolutely hated his guts. You had every right to. When you met Bucky, you tried to be friendly and helpful. But Bucky was too stubborn and prideful, so he kept pushing you away calling you a nuisance and a useless member of the team. Ever since then, you’ve openly shared how much you hated Bucky.</p><p>Bucky hated himself for it. It took him too long to realize that you were just trying to help him. But it was too late. So Bucky just kept feeding into it. Insulting you. Mocking you. Building the fire of your hatred towards him.</p><p>He wanted to tell you for the longest time how much he liked you. When he said you were useless to the team, he was lying. He saw how strong and determined you were. He saw how much of an amazing fighter you were. He admired your physical, emotional, and mental strength. You were loyal to the team.</p><p>No one except Steve, of course, knew how he truly felt for you. Steve told him that he should just tell you the truth, but of course, Bucky was being complicated, “No, Steve, you don’t understand. Y/N completely hates my guts. I’ll just look like a damn fool confessing my feelings to her! She’ll probably think I’m playing some sick joke on her or something!”</p><p>“I don’t know what to tell you, man. This is all you.” Bucky collapsed on the ground in frustration. Steve suggested other things he could do, “Why don’t you make her dinner?”</p><p>“She’d probably throw it at me?”</p><p>“Get her a Christmas present?”</p><p>Bucky thought about it. Maybe…just maybe, “I think I could try that.”</p><p>Bucky went out later that day going from store to store thinking of what he could possibly give you. Then passing through a jewelry store. Something caught his eye. It was a gold necklace with a small sun pendant. He saw that and immediately thought of you. He rushed into the jewelry store and bought it.</p><hr/><p>You just about finished wrapping everyone’s Christmas presents. Hell, you even got Bucky one, because, well, you didn’t know. You figured that maybe you were being a bit too hard on him? You didn’t know. You just got him something that could possibly help him with his nightmares.</p><hr/><p>Christmas day was here! Everyone gathered in the lounge around the big Christmas tree that Tony was so adamant about getting. Everyone was fashioning their comfiest pajamas and were surrounded by their presents opening them up at the same time.</p><p>Everyone loved your presents, of course. You were the best at giving presents. You loved the presents you received as well.</p><p>You sat on the couch observing everyone interact with each other. Then you realized, you didn’t give Bucky his present. You slipped away from the group hoping no one noticed you. Bucky did. He followed you giving him the chance to give you your present in privacy.</p><p>You walked into your room and headed straight for your closet where Bucky’s present was. You then heard someone knock on your door and you turned, “Barnes?” He looked nervous, “Was there something you need?”</p><p>“I-I, well, no, but I,” He groaned in frustration. He took his hand out of the pocket of his sweats and revealed a small box to you. He handed it to you and said nothing.</p><p>“You got me a present? Why? I thought you hated me.”</p><p>“See, that’s the thing, Y/N. I don’t hate you. I-I like you. A lot. I was only being mean to you because I knew you would only ever hate me. I don’t blame you, of course. I was a dick to you when you were only trying to help. All those things I ever said. I didn’t mean.”</p><p>You opened the small box to reveal a gold necklace with a sun pendant. You smiled up at him, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“It reminds me of your smile.”</p><p>You looked at him curiously, “How?”</p><p>“Because it brightens my darkest days.”</p><p>You chuckled, “That was cheese-y, Bucky.” Bucky beamed as you called him by his name and not Barnes. You turned back to the closet to reveal a gift bag for him. You handed it to him.</p><p>“You got me a present?”</p><p>You shrugged, “I’m a generous person.”</p><p>He scoffed, “Not to mention humble.” He sat on your bed to open the present. He took out the decorative paper and took out a very soft blanket and an iPod.</p><p>You pointed to the blanket, “I read somewhere that soft things help soothe the mind. The iPod contains some soft music for you to listen to while you’re asleep to try to keep your nightmares at bay. There are also music from the fifties to now that you need to catch up on.” You looked at him cautiously as he wasn’t expressing any like or dislike towards your gift.</p><p>Bucky suddenly dropped the presents onto the bed and pulled you into a hug, “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Bucky.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>